warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
A Fistful of Dinars
Synopsis Xena is drawn into a treacherous treasure hunt that forces her to team up with a desperate assassin and a ruthless warlord--who happens to be her former fiance. Xena has the second clue ("neither east nor west"), Thersites the assassin has two clues ("the teacher's" and "student"), and Petracles, Xena's ex-fiance, has a clue ("is not incorrect"). They are the only clues to the whereabouts of the mythic Summarian (or is it Cimmarian) Treasure. Therefore, a fragile partnership is made to recover the treasure. Gabrielle suspects that Xena is in for more than the treasure, and it is true. Xena is after the Titan's key which allows access to ambrosia, the food of the gods. A mortal who eats ambrosia is made into a god. Xena tries to warn Gabrielle about Petracles, but Gabrielle doesn't listen. Gabrielle doesn't take it seriously until Petracles kisses her. Petracles later accuses Xena of being jealous. Arriving at the hidden entrance of the treasure, the partners figure out the clue and find the treasure. Thersites finds the Titan's key first and kidnaps Gabrielle. Xena and Petracles take a shortcut and meet Thersites in the ambrosia room. Thersites stabs Petracles. Xena skewers Thersites. Petracles before dying, shows Xena that he had always carried her wedding bracelet on his person. Xena disposes of the ambrosia. Memorable quotes * Gabrielle: So what's this Petracles like? :Xena: He's a warlord. He's an ambitious, ruthless, dominating, conniving liar. He'll say anything to get a woman to fall for him and then once he has her he uses her. :Gabrielle: So you've met. :Xena: We were to be married. * Xena: You all right? :Gabrielle: Yeah, I'll be all right. That man scares me. :Xena: Believe it or not, I'm more worried about Petracles. * Gabrielle: You can't sweet-talk information out of me - wrong target. :Petracles: Oh, I don't know. Some people consider me the king sweet talker. :Gabrielle: Well hand over the crown, because you've just met your match. When I was five, I talked my parents into giving me my own pony. :Petracles: When I was fifteen, I talked a warlord into giving me his army. :Gabrielle: I once talked a cyclops out of his dinner - and I was the dinner. :Petracles: I talked Xena into marrying me. :Gabrielle: You can keep your crown. * Thersites: Unless you're here bringing me food or maybe a nice back-rub-- huh? No? Go away. *'Thersites': The great god, Thersites. It's got a nice ring to it, don't you think? :Gabrielle: Ah, definitely! If you let me go, I'll build a temple to you with my share of the treasure. Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renée O'Connor as Gabrielle * Jeremy Roberts as Thersites * Peter Daube as Petracles * Richard Foulkes Jr. as Lycus * Huntly Eliott as Calicus * Merv Smith as Head Villager * John Smith as Marleus * Lawrence Wharerau as Klonig Background information and notes * This episode had the working title Three For Godhood, The Hard Way. * This is the first appearance of ambrosia. It is explained that consumption of it by a mortal will grant godhood. It will have a more prominent role in The Quest and A Necessary Evil. * In this episode Gabrielle does not carry her staff and it's not mentioned why. * Xena doesn't use her chakram in this episode. In fact, it doesn't even appear on her side like it normally does. This is probably because Xena keeps a pouch on the hook where her chakram usually is. Continuity and mistakes * As the group travels through the woods, the drummer is obviously not beating in synch with the music playing. Disclaimer * No Ambrosia was Spilled, Spoiled or in any way harmed during the production of this motion picture. (Thanks to the indefinite shelf life of marshmallows.) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1